Take Me Away, Draco
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: DG / Draco chama Gina pra conversar. O que será que ele quer com a ruiva? / Songfic com "Take Me Away", da Avril Lavigne.


**Autora: **Thais Potter Malfoy

**Shipper: **Draco/Gina

**Spoiler**: Livros 1-5

**Resumo: **Draco chama Gina pra conversar. O que será que ele quer com a ruiva?

* * *

**Take Me Away**

Gina Weasley estava se dirigindo para a Torre de Astronomia a pedido de Draco Malfoy. Ele se manteve misterioso durante toda a tarde e ela havia começado a se preocupar. Quando chegou à Torre, teve uma surpresa. Ela sabia que Draco sempre a surpreendia, mas dessa vez ela quase perdeu a respiração.

À sua frente estava um Draco Malfoy totalmente irreconhecível. Usava um belo terno azul-marinho e uma gravata borboleta muito "fofa". Ele sorria timidamente, o que não era de seu feitio. Gina estranhou, mas não pode deixar de sorrir também.

- Draco...? – perguntou ela para ter certeza que não estava sonhando e que era ele mesmo.

- Você demorou. – disse ele se aproximando. O garoto pegou na mão dela e a guiou até a janela mais próxima. Até aquele dia ela nunca havia reparado como a vista por aquela janela era bela. A luz da lua iluminava as árvores da Floresta Proibida, por onde sobrevoavam varias corujas caçando. O vento vinha e batia em seus rostos, arrepiando os seus cabelos.

- Eu não estou entendendo, meu amor... Isso é maravilhoso, mas... Por que? – quis saber Gina.

- Por que você é linda. – respondeu ele, olhando nos olhos da ruiva. – E por que eu tenho que fazer uma declaração.

- Sério? – disse Gina. – Posso saber que declaração é essa?

- Claro que pode. – Disse Draco. – Tenho que te dizer uma coisa muito importante a uma certa ruiva. Ela já deve saber, mas eu quero dizer mesmo assim. Se você a conhecê-la, por favor, diga a ela que uma declaração foi a única forma que encontrei pra ela ter certeza do que sinto por ela.

- Você tá muito romântico pro meu gosto... O Draco que eu conhecia não era assim...

- Mas você me fez mudar, Gi...

- Pra melhor, eu espero.

- Acho que foi pra melhor, sim.

- Na minha opinião, você sempre foi perfeito.

- De volta à minha declaração... – disse ele, rindo.

**_I cannot find a way to describe it  
_**_Eu não posso achar um jeito para descrever isso  
_**_It's there inside  
_**_Está lá dentro  
_**_All I do is hide  
_**_tudo que eu faço é esconder  
_**_I wish that it would just go away  
_**_Eu desejo apenas que isso vá embora  
_**_What would you do  
_**_O que você iria fazer,  
_**_You do if you knew  
_**_fazer, se você soubesse  
_**_What would you do  
_**_O que você iria fazer _

- Sim... O que você quer me dizer?

- Primeiro, me responda uma pergunta.

- Pode perguntar. – disse Gina. Ela estava ficando impaciente com a enrolação de Draco.

- Bom...Você me abandonaria algum dia?

- Como você pode se quer pensar nisso, Draco? Claro que não. – disse Gina. Draco iluminou-se por dentro ao ouvir essas palavras e tomou coragem para dizer o que sempre quis dizer para alguém, mas nunca pensou que fosse.

**_All the pain I thought I knew  
_**_Toda a dor que eu pensava que eu conhecia  
_**_All my thoughts lead back to you  
_**_Todos meus pensamentos se voltam para você  
_**_Back to what was never said  
_**_De volta para o que nunca foi dito_

- O que eu quero que você saiba é que eu nunca senti tanta dor quanto sinto quando não te vejo constantemente. Eu só penso em você, Gina. Não suportaria viver sem você. Desde que você entrou na minha vida, eu realmente me senti feliz. Eu... Te amo.

- Você não poderia ter feito uma declaração mais romântica do que essa. E é por isso que eu também te amo, meu amor. – disse a caçula Weasley com os olhos lacrimejados. Ela jamais havia se emocionado tanto... "O Draco é perfeito..." pensava ela. "Mais não sei se ele realmente me ama tanto... Afinal, ele já me traiu com metade da escola!".

**_Back and forth inside my head  
_**_De um lado para o outro dentro da minha cabeça  
_**_I can't handle this confusion  
_**_Eu não posso lidar com essa confusão  
_**_I'm unable come and take me away  
_**_Eu sou incapaz, venha e me leve_

- Você não acredita em mim, não é? – perguntou ele tristemente, desviando o olhar para o céu estrelado, como se lesse os pensamentos de Gina.

- Eu queria acreditar. – disse ela admirando o rosto do namorado. – Mais você já me traiu tantas vezes, Draco! Alguém que ama faz isso? – Ele virou-se para ela e voltou a encará-la.

**_I feel like I'm all alone  
_**_Eu sinto como se estivesse totalmente sozinho  
_**_All by myself I need to get around it  
_**_Por mim mesmo eu preciso tornar-me conhecido_

- Eu sei que errei... E te juro que nunca mais vou pensar em outra pessoa que não seja você. Nem que eu quisesse poderia.

- Espero que possa confiar em você. – disse Gina friamente.

**_My words are cold  
_**_Minhas palavras são frias,  
_**_I don't want them to hurt you  
_**_Eu não quero que elas machuquem você_

- Eu não deveria ter te dito isso. – desabafou Draco - Sabia que você não entenderia, nem acreditaria em mim.

- Draco, eu sempre tento te entender. Sei que você passou por coisas difíceis, que está arriscando tudo neste namoro. Sei que você só era daquele jeito porque seus pais o criaram para ser assim. E eu te amo pelo que é. Se não amasse, já teria terminado na sua primeira traição. Assim como você não pode mais viver sem mim, eu não posso mais viver sem você. – disse a ruiva.

**_If I show you  
_**_Se eu mostrar a você,  
_**_I don't think you'll understand  
_**_Eu não acho que você entenderá  
_**_Cause no one understands  
_**_Porque ninguém entende_

- Só você me entende de verdade. Ninguém agiu como você age comigo...

- Eu já disse que vou tentar confiar em você. – disse Gina. – Agora, por favor, não fique triste. Eu não queria te magoar. Você é tudo pra mim, Draco. E se você continuar com esse olhar triste e perdido eu vou me sentir muito culpada.

- Mas a culpa é toda sua... – disse ele sorrindo e olhando-a novamente. – E sou eu quem tenho que pedir desculpas por te trair, por subestimar o nosso amor.

- Eu aceito suas desculpas... Agora eu posso ir embora.

- Gina... Vai embora assim?

- Estou vendo que já está melhor... – brincou ela. - Você achou mesmo que eu dormiria sem te encher de beijos!

- Essa sim é a minha Gina... – riu-se ele antes que os seus lábios se encontrassem num longo e profundo beijo que se tornou apaixonado à medida que os minutos passavam.

**_All the pain I thought I knew  
_**_Toda a dor que eu pensava que eu conhecia  
_**_All my thoughts lead back to you  
_**_Todos meus pensamentos se voltam para você  
_**_Back to what was never said  
_**_De volta para o que nunca foi dito  
_**_Back and forth inside my head  
_**_De um lado para o outro dentro da minha cabeça  
_**_I can't handle this confusion  
_**_Eu não posso lidar com essa confusão  
_**_I'm unable come and take me away  
_**_Eu sou incapaz, venha e me leve_

- Vamos sair daqui? – perguntou Draco.

- Você não existe! – disse Gina incrédula. – Quer me deixar aproveitar esse momento mágico?

- Vamos torná-lo mais mágico ainda?

- O que eu não faço quando você me dá esse sorriso maravilhoso?

Draco segurou a mão dela e a guiou pelos corredores...

**_I'm going no where on and on and  
_**_Eu estou indo a nenhum lugar sem parar  
_**_I'm getting no where on and on and on  
_**_Eu estou conseguindo nenhum lugar sem parar, sem parar  
_**_Take me away  
_**_Me leve  
_**_I'm going no where on and on and off  
_**_Eu estou indo a nenhum lugar sem parar, sem parar, sem parar_

Gina deixou-se ser guiada por ele. Pensando em tudo que sofreu na mão do loiro e no quanto o amava agora. Eles haviam se acertado há alguns meses, durante uma discussão...

**_Flashback _**

_Um jogo de Grifinória e Sonserina terminara há poucos minutos e Draco Malfoy, por não aceitar a derrota, veio provocar os Weasleys e Harry..._

_- E ai, Potter, cansou da Weasley e agora está pegando a Sangue-Ruim? – dissera o loiro. Todos os estudantes observavam a briga, pois ela acontecia no meio do campo de Quadribol. _

_- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – disse Rony._

_- Ihh... Acho que alguém aqui tem inveja do melhor-amigo. – continuou Draco._

_- Eu vou socar esse seu nariz ridículo se continuar falando idiotices, Malfoy! – Harry perdera a paciência. Era verdade que ele estava namorando Hermione, mas não gostaria que Malfoy ficasse falando sobre isso, muito menos que magoasse sua namorada. _

_- Tremi de medo – provocou Malfoy. _

_- Vamos embora, Harry. Ele não vale a pena. – disse Hermione. Os Weasleys acompanharam Harry e Hermione até a Sala Comunal, mas, no meio do caminho, Gina lembrou que esquecera sua capa no vestiário e voltou para buscá-la. _

_- Ora, ora, ora, Weasley... – disse alguém, trancando a porta do vestiário feminino com um feitiço. – Vai me pagar. Não deveria ter marcado tantos pontos para a grifinória nesse jogo. – Gina se virou e viu que era Draco Malfoy quem estava ali._

_- A culpa não é minha se o seu time não é competente o bastante. – retrucou ela. _

_- Sabe, Weasley... Se você não fosse tão apaixonada pelo Potter, e não fosse uma Weasley, é claro, eu até te daria uma chance. _

_- Quem disse que eu sou apaixonada pelo Harry? Aliás, quem disse que _eu_ quero uma chance? – brigou Gina. Ela já bufava de raiva. Voltou–se para o seu armário, a procura da sua capa. Se não tivesse feito isso poderia ter evitado que Malfoy se aproximasse e lhe puxasse pelo braço, dando-lhe um beijo selvagem e ardente. Ele prendeu Gina contra o armário e puxou o pescoço da ruiva de encontro ao seu, numa explosão de desejo. Ele pressionava a língua contra a boca dela, que insistia em relutar, mas acabou cedendo a um beijo de tirar o fôlego..._

**_Flashback _**

As lembranças de como aquele caso de amor começou dispensava qualquer comentário. Mas quem algum dia iria adivinhar que uma Weasley iria se apaixonar perdidamente por um Malfoy e que era recíproco?

Meses se passaram sem que ninguém descobrisse, mas, no sétimo mês, Harry e Hermione viram Gina se despedir do namorado e ela teve que contar toda a verdade. Eles apoiaram o casal, desde que Gina contasse a verdade para sua família.

A Sra. Weasley quase teve um infarto e Rony quis pular no pescoço da irmã (foi segurado por Fred e Jorge, os protetores da ruivinha) quando ela deu a noticia. Mas, depois de dois anos, todos se acostumaram com a idéia e Gina casou-se com Draco, porque os pais dele foram mortos na guerra e não podiam impedir.

**_Take me away  
_**_Me leve  
_**_Break me away  
_**_Me leve  
_**_Take me away  
_**_Me leve._

Gina, afinal de contas, encontrou o que precisava. E Draco também. Cada um precisava de alguém que domasse seus gênios difíceis. Foram muito felizes durante o casamento. Pelo menos enquanto não vieram os filhos...

**FIM!**

**

* * *

N/A: **


End file.
